


Connor's Birthday

by TheCookieNerd



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone loves Connor and it's canon, Family Feels, Other, Romantic Fluff, he is best boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieNerd/pseuds/TheCookieNerd
Summary: It's Connor's birthday! You kinda sorta forgot and now you're scrambling to make sure he has a nice day.





	Connor's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I had really wanted to write something since it was Connor's birthday. For me, his day is almost over so I think it's nice to end the day off on a cute note. I hope you all enjoy! <3
> 
> Also, I tried to make the reader gender neutral. So let me know how I did!

You had almost forgotten Connor's birthday.

 

Prudence reminded you as you babysat her son for a few hours. And your heart missed a beat when you told her that you forgot.

 

“Aww it's okay y/n,” Prudence comforted you, as Hunter lied in your lap. “you still have a few days left. Maybe you can plan an activity then?”

 

“Yeah, I can…”

 

Your mind raced for a decent activity to do. Maybe the two of you could take a ride out on the Aquila? And spend the afternoon at sea? You could ask Mr. Faulkner of decent islands that could work for a picnic. Not to mention, his gift. Connor said being with you is a gift enough but you still felt like giving him a present would be nice.

 

Plenty of ideas ran through your mind as you walked back to the manor. You had to make sure his birthday was perfect. And a surprise. 

 

“Y/N?” Connor called as you walked in your home.

 

“I'm here! Just sat with Prudence and Hunter for a bit.” You saw the basement door was slightly cracked open, so you went down. Connor was always the hard worker, you seeing him organize some misplaced weapons.

 

His face lit up when he saw you and the two of you embraced. Connor kissed you like he hadn't seen you in months, which took your breath away.

 

“I was only gone for a few hours.” You said when you pulled away, taking deep breaths to steady yourself.

 

“I missed you.” Connor declared. He held you close which made you smile.

 

“So did I.” You kissed his cheek. “Oh! Looks like someone has a birthday coming up…” You grinned while teasing him. Connor proceeded to shrug.

 

“It is nothing special. I am merely getting older.” 

 

“But that still doesn't mean we shouldn't celebrate!” You practically jumped up and down, forgetting that you forgot his birthday not too long ago. “There are so many things we could do like have a fun night out or have the inn throw a party for you or--”

 

“You are excited.” He had a small smile, observing your actions. 

 

“Yes! You are a special person in my life, Ratonhnhaké:ton.” You held his hands, “I want you to enjoy being alive.”

 

Connor kissed your forehead, holding you against his body. “Whatever you plan, I will be happy as long as you are with me.”

 

So your mission to give Connor a great birthday was off. That night you had asked Mr. Faulkner about giving you a quick lesson on sailing after you he told you about a small island that wasn't too far from the Homestead. He agreed, wondering about your plans for his birthday.

 

The next morning, Faulkner took you over to the island, as Connor had to take care of business in Boston. 

 

The island was small but it's open and grassy areas made your plans possible. 

 

“Some bonfires over there, have the boys play some music and there's a party,” Faulkner said what you were thinking.

 

“I want everyone from the Homestead to be here, without Connor noticing.” You declared, “Is it possible?”

 

“Absolutely, y/n. You would just have to distract the captain while we bring everyone over here.”

 

Ellen and Prudence helped you with the party planning, all within a short amount of time. There was almost a time when the surprise was ruined when Connor asked why you had took the Aquila out for a bit.

 

“Faulkner was showing me a beautiful island that had the flowers Ellen wanted for her home.” You lied, hoping that was enough to stir him away.

 

“I see.” 

 

You sighed in relief and proceeded to take the rest of the night off and spend it with him. At least until he fell asleep, so you can make the final touches for his party tomorrow.

 

**

 

The morning of Connor's birthday, you patiently waited for him to wake up. You had to keep him distracted while everyone else set up on the island. Which wouldn't be hard.

 

As Connor awoke, you ambushed him with kisses. “Happy birthday!!” He chuckled and pulled you into his lap, your hands on his bare shoulders.

 

“Are you my birthday present?” He asked, wrapping his arms around your waist.

 

“I could be…” You bit your lip while caressing his chest. “I thought you said you didn't care about gifts.”

 

“I do not unless they are you.” Connor kissed you after being adorable, the two of you decide to stay in bed a little while longer. You knew it wasn't going be enough to hold him at bay, so you continued trying to keep him in the house.

 

You made him a large breakfast, while he helped. Connor insisted that he should aid you, no matter what day it was. And you didn't think your heart would melt even more.

 

As the two of you got ready, you saw Connor putting on his Assassin robes. He was strapped down with his weapons and you laughed at how unaware he was.

 

“You don't need to arm yourself where we're going.” 

 

“I know. But I feel...comfortable this way.” Connor admitted as he avoided eye contact. You understood, giving him a warm embrace. Connor had been through a lot over the years, so you weren't surprised if he felt better-having something to protect you and him with.

 

Then, you two were off. You had to refrain from skipping with glee as the excitement was building up from inside. Connor occasionally had to glance in your direction as you shimmy. He kissed your cheek and whispered how adorable you were in your ear.

 

When you saw the Aquila, you greeted Mr. Faulkner who gave you a loud one in return. “Happy birthday, Captain!” As you went on the ship, Faulkner gave Connor a pat on the back while you took your place at the helm. 

 

“Y/N?” Connor questioned, “Are you steering the ship?” 

 

“Yes.” You poked out your chest in confidence, “It's time to let me be Captain for the day.” You ordered the men to their positions, impressing Connor as the ship went its course. You calmed yourself by taking deep breaths. The helm was heavy and not what you were used to, but luckily those small classes you had with Faulkner aided you.

 

You glanced at Connor's direction as he stayed by your side. His arms were folded as his eyes filled with pride. Which made you a little giddy.

 

“You never cease to amaze me.” Connor complimented.

 

“Heh, the day isn't over yet.”

 

In the distance, a dim glow captured Connor’s eye. A few bonfires came into the view with lively music in the background. A roar erupted from the island as the patrons in the Homestead cheered as the Aquila arrived. Connor looked at you for an explanation, but you couldn’t stop smiling from ear to ear. 

 

As the ship came to a full stop, you grabbed Connor’s hand and pulled him along.

 

Everyone from the Homestead gathering around to say ‘happy birthday’ to Connor, the man that made the Homestead what it was today. Plenty of people showered him with love and affection, telling him that you were the one that collaborated the event. Connor wrapped you up in a bear hug, thanking you.

 

“You deserve it.” You said, joining him in celebrations. 


End file.
